College Days
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: Um, I don't know...it's fun. So, this character is in college, and is Bunking with Isabella, and Jo Annabeth. You'll have to read it and find all the randomness that's in store. No reviews no updates
1. Chapter 1

Tessa Anne Danielle Clair Spencer walked into the new dorm building. She knew she was different, but not as much as she really was. She walked into her room, and saw her new Room Mate.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" She said, hopping off her bed, and walking up to shake Tess's hand.

"Tess," She said reluctantly.

"Just Tess? What's your full name?" She asked still shaking her hand.

"Tessa Ann Danielle Clair Spencer," She said, "Happy now?" She said looking about the pink room, "Any chance we can change the colors? You know, of the walls?" Tess asked looking around.

"Maybe, How old are you?" She asked, "Where are you from? Do you have any pets? I want to know EVERYTHING about you!" She said

"Um, I'm 19, I'm from Georgia, I have a Ferret. And anything else?" Tess asked.

"I'm 18, I'm from Danville, I have a dog named Pinky! We don't really have anything in common, do we?" She asked. Tess shook her head, and looked around. She put her bag down, and looked at the spare bed. She plopped on it, and looked at the ceiling, it had glow in the dark stars on it. She then realized this was gonna be a fun life, and not a sad dreary one like she thought. Tessa was glad she was free from her nagging Mother, and divorced father. He had remarried, and was now obsessed with making his new 11 month old daughter's life perfect, including leaving his first daughter in the dust, and giving all his attention to her. She even had a better name than Tess. Evangeline Beatrice Spencer. They were kind to her, and took good care of her, but she was a royal BRAT. And the worst part was that they were coming to help her move into her new room. She sat up, and realized that Isabella was leaving their room.

"Where're you goin?" Tess asked.

"Well," She took a deep breath, "Tessa Ann Danielle Clair Spencer, I am going to see my boyfriend, Phineas Flynn, and his brother, Ferb Flecher." She said, and left the room. Tess found she was gonna have to run to catch up with Isabella when she decided to go with her. As we approached the door to the boys room, we noticed the door was half opened. Standing in the doorway was a girl. She had long hair and she was relatively tall, but wore yellow boots. (Not rain boots) She had dark hair, and she had bluish grey eyes, and had her hands on her hips watching the boys clean up the small mechanical bits off the floor.

"Ferb, that's what you get for trying to get me to try new things!"


	2. Chapter 2

I cleared my throat, and looked at the people in the room.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas said standing up, and kissing her cheek, "How's the move in coming?" He asked.

"Nicely! I have gotten nearly everything done; I just have to find somewhere to put Tessa's stuff."

"Tessa, hm, I have a cousin with that name...she was really mean..." He trailed off, and looked at the floor, "So! I was thinking we could go eat lunch off campus somewhere! You know, maybe a picnic!" He smiled, and looked behind him, and saw Ferb still picking up the gears, and cogs.

"What was she trying to build?" Tessa asked starting to pick up the bits of metal with Ferb.

"Just a simple multi faced clock," Ferb said not looking up.

"Oh, a "simple" multi faced clock!" Tess giggled, "You're Ferb, right?" He nodded, and looked up, "Well, I'm Tessa Ann Danielle Clair Spencer." She said without a smile.

"That's a letter short of a mouthful." He said, looking at the floor, and taking up the last of the cogs, and putting them on the table. Tess did the same, and walked back to the doorway.

"PHINEAS! PHINEAS!" Django cried running towards them in the hall. Tess looked at the other end of the hall, and didn't even see Django coming. He ran right into her, and knocked her to the ground.

"Oh jeeze! I'm sorry!" He said getting up off her, and offering her his hand. She took his hand, and got up.

"Tess, this is Django, he's an art student," Isabella said, "Django, this is Tess, and she is a... What are you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Majoring in Music," She said looking at her feet.

"Really? What can you play?" he asked, with an interested look on his face.

"Well, anything that you could imagine, well except the Bagpipes," Tess said adding a nervous giggle.

"Well, Tess, might I offer you some Art Lessons, for exchange for Music Lessons?" He asked smiling.

"Uh, sure, I'm not the best teacher, but..." She trailed.

"Great, you start Thursday!" He said walking up to Phineas, and realizing he had gotten off track, "OH! Right! Professor Halston needs you! She said it's about you're 3D model," He said looking at the girl in the yellow boots, "Jo Annabeth," He said with a slight nod. Phineas nodded, and took Isabella's hand. As they walked he kissed her cheek, and put his arm around her waist. Jo Annabeth looked behind her, and smiled to Django.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine...What's put you in such a good mood?" Django asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered Ferb's face when the "clock" blew up!" She said.

"It _was_ quite funny," He said in a quiet voice. He started to organize the salvaged pieces, and placing them in separate jars on the desk. Tess looked at the table, and picked up a few pieces. She began to put them together and soon built a small car. She smiled a small smile, and rolled it across the floor.

"You're quite handy with the tools," Jo Annabeth said, turning on her heels to see the car whizzing by.

"Well, I've always had a knack for it," Tess replied. Jo Annabeth got up, and kissed Ferb.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Jo Annabeth said she walked out of the room, and down a random hall.

**MEANWHILE**

"Phineas, your model of Atlantis is not acceptable," Professor Halston said she had short bobbed blonde hair, and warm brown eyes. She always had a look of mischief in her eyes.

"Phineas, you need to redo this assignment, I said something real, I'm sorry Phineas, but Atlantis isn't proven to be real. Bus since you got yours in early you have plenty of time to make something else."

"What if I prove to you Atlantis is real?" Phineas asked.

"Well, then I'd have to give you the highest score ever given! And I'll tell the Archeology teacher to give you extra credit for finding the lost city of Atlantis!" She said smiling, "But won't it be easier to just make something else?" She asked, he smile fading slightly, "You're free to go," She said. Phineas smiled, and nodded. As he walked out of the room he was tackled by Isabella.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled dying to know what she needed.

"Well, she thinks that Atlantis isn't real, and you know the assignment! Pick something real, and make a small model of it! And that's what I did; she said to either prove to her that it was real, or to make something new..." Phineas said, looking at the floor.

"Phineas, it'll be alright! We found it once! Why can't we find it again?" She asked, "And besides, we haven't done anything thrilling in like forever!" She said cheering him up, "So, let's contact Baljeet, and Buford. I think Buford's working at a pet shop! And we both know that Baljeet is off at a science lab, he can't be too far off!" Isabella said. She smiled, as Phineas looked up with an enthusiastic grin about his face. He gave Isabella a kiss on the cheek, and they walked down the hall. They made it back to Phineas and Ferb's room, and they started calling around.

**MEANWHILE**

Jo Annabeth and Tess walked down the hall until they stopped.

"Well thanks for walking me to my room...Why did you do that anyway?" Jo Annabeth asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question!" Tess replied. They opened the door, and saw what Tess hadn't noticed. There was a bunk bed, and a regular bed.

"Wait, we _both _stay in the same room as Isabella?" Tess asked, "Do you like pink?" She asked.

"NO! I HATE PINK!" She said in reply, "What are we gonna do?" She asked desperately.

"I don't know...but I think we should stay calm! There are walls, I Think we should each get a pick in wall colors, and paint one wall that color. And the last should be a color we all like!" Tess said looking at the wall her bed was on, "I'm thinking I want mine to be black with random splatters of colors!" Tess said.

"Ok, well, I like stories, and writing, and drawing...So, I'll do something along those lines." She said writing down something in a small notebook. Tess laid down on her bed, and soon dozed off dreaming baout her date with Django.


End file.
